


Froyo a Go Go

by Amina



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amina/pseuds/Amina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac works at a frozen yogurt shop called Hale's Healthy Ice Cream. Scott is a lifeguard who has developed a liking towards froyo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Froyo a Go Go

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters on teen wolf nor do I own party god from Adventure time. 
> 
> This is my first Teen Wolf Fic on AO3. I've always been a FF.net girl.

When Isaac took the job at Hale's Healthy Ice Cream, he didn't realize it would be so full of politics. The name was a constant pain, with customers coming in confused that they sold frozen yogurt and not ice cream. The owner, Derek Hale, refused to change the name like it was a matter of pride for him. Not only did the name bring in confused customers, but it also brought in angry activists yelling that frozen yogurt was not healthy and portraying it as such was perpetuating obesity in America. Usually, these zealots took their anger to Isaac, who worked the counter. On average, Isaac would have to endure fifteen minutes of screaming before he could convince them that he really didn't have a say in the name of the shop and only worked there during the summer for minimum wage.  
  


The shop also caused an uproar in the community as it had replaced a beloved veterinarian’s office. Derek had taken the space without doing the research beforehand. Apparently, there was a Dr. Deaton who was a vet that unfortunately did not have enough customers to stay open but was nonetheless cherished by the entire town whether or not they had a pet. When Derek snatched up the prime location and had it remodeled, there had been pickets and petitions, but when Derek set his mind to something, he was not one to give up on it.  
Isaac took the job thinking it would be nice to make some money, get out of the house, and eat some free frozen yogurt, but he grew to dread his job. Because he was naturally soft spoken and unimposing, Erica and Allison, his coworkers, gave him the duty of cheering up little kids. These kids may have dropped their dessert or their mother had bought the wrong flavor. Whatever the reason, they were always crying, and Isaac always had to stop them.  


Isaac arrived at nine in the morning to begin his shift. He questioned this opening time as he had never known anyone who ate frozen yogurt in the morning without being stoned, but he was happy to be in the shop when it was empty. He dropped his bag in the back room and slipped the tie dye wolf print t-shirt that was their uniform over his long sleeve shirt. The wolf head in the center of the chest wore a backwards baseball cap and would honestly be kind of cool if it didn't have a speech bubble next to it saying 'froyo is a go yo'. Derek was clearly not up on modern lingo. In wolf fashion, Isaac wore a backwards snapback over his curly hair to keep the strands from falling into the yogurt. Hale's Healthy Ice Cream did not need another strike against it in the form of unsanitary conditions. Slapping on a pair of plastic gloves, Isaac took his position at the counter.  
At this point in the day, Isaac was the only person in the shop. Sometimes he worried that he would be stuck alone if someone tried to rob the shop because, let's face it, his scrawny frame would not be able to hold it's own against someone of real size. He consoled himself with the fact that robbers tended to rob valuable places like jewelry stores and not struggling frozen yogurt shops. He wiped down the counter for the sixth time, wearing the red paint out of the tile before someone actually came into the store. Isaac plastered on a smile and greeted the customer.  


“Hi, welcome to Hale's healthy ice cream where we have hale-thy alternatives,” he rattled off the required greeting. He always felt ridiculous saying it. Once he had tried to tell Derek that it was redundant, mentioning healthy twice, but all he got was a hard stare and his hours docked. The little girl who had ventured into the shop looked wide eyed at all the options before her. She scanned the different flavors before pointing to cake batter. “What size madam?” He asked, humoring the seven year old.  


“Medium,” she squeaked out. Isaac grabbed a cup and walked over to a machine and pulled the lever. The yellow semi sold swirled into the cup slowly. When it reached the top, Isaac pushed the lever back up and slid the cup to the little girl. He entered the purchase into the cash register.  


“That'll be one fifty,” he smiled, extending his hand. The girl took the cup in her hand and began eating with a plastic spoon. With the other hand, she reached in her pocket and drew out a fistful of change mostly made up of pennies. Isaac's heart sank as he took the money from her hand. Sure enough, it came up short. “Um, I'm sorry, but this is only sixty five cents,” the girl's eyes began to water. Isaac scrambled over the top of the counter, which he would now have to wipe down again, and tried to calm her down. “No, please don't cry. It's okay. I'll pay the rest of it for you. Have a nice day,” he said hurriedly. She sniffled a few times an beamed up at him, making his stomach do flips. She didn't even say thank you as she skipped out the door, but Isaac felt like he was appreciated. This was not an uncommon occurrence as it happened approximately twice a day. Derek scolded him when he did it, mumbling something about how children need to learn the value of a dollar, but Isaac ignored him.  


Lunch hour was busy as usual. Isaac loved working lunch hour because it was full of fancy business types who paid great attention to their suits. Therefore, Isaac had less to clean up when they left. Erica joined him for lunch hour, filling cups faster than the flash. A man with a high hairline and piercing voice placed an order for a double scoop of red velvet with pineapple sauce, coconut, and gummy bears. In his haste to get to the next order, Isaac forgot to ask for the man's name, creating a long screw up that made everything move like molasses.  


“My name is Finstock for next time! If you were on my lacrosse team I'd make you do suicides until you actually died! I swear to God you might be worse than Greenberg,” he continued, keeping his voice just as loud as he exited through the side door. Isaac raised an eyebrow but kept focused on the orders. Two minutes later, he was completely overwhelmed again and wishing he had a third arm or at least a brain that could multitask.  


“Hey, could you help me?” A voice from his side, not someone in line, asked. Isaac didn't look at them and continued taking orders.  


“I'm very busy right now, but there are other employees, and the owner is here today,” Isaac said, still looking at the line in front of him. He took the money from the customer's hand and nearly spilled it when the voice spoke again.  


“But I really need your help,” the voice persisted. Isaac angrily threw the change into the register.  


“I'm busy right now, go away...please,” he added at the end in a last ditch attempt to keep up the facade of politeness. He grabbed a tall chocolate cone from Erica and walked over to the customer.  


“Please help me!” The voice shouted, closer this time. Isaac was so startled that he dropped the cone, narrowly avoiding the customer's white dress shirt. Isaac looked up at the big burly man and smiled sheepishly before telling him that he would, of course, ask Erica to make him another one free of charge. While Erica worked on that cone, Isaac turned on his menace.  


“Hey buddy, I'm working and-,” Isaac broke off, taken by the stranger in front of him. The boy was probably around his age, with beautiful brown eyes, a wonderfully crooked jaw, and a bright smile. But Isaac collected himself, reminded that this kid was a pest. “And you made me lose a sale!” He shouted, pointing a finger accusingly at the boy. The kid just laughed, a lovely bubbling noise that made Isaac's finger recoil.  


“Hey, I got your attention! I'll just wait until you're done with these customers,” he retreated to a booth near the window, another boy already sitting across from him. Normally he would kick someone like that out without a second thought, but something about this kid made him rethink that plan.  


After finally finishing with the lunch crowd, all Isaac wanted to do was collapse onto the floor while Erica swept around him. However, a waving hand at a booth jogged Isaac's memory of a particularly annoying nuisance. The boy he was with earlier, the one with the buzz cut, had left, so Isaac slid into the opposing booth.  


“What do you want?” He asked sharply, annoyed that this kid hadn't even bought anything. The boy across from him chuckled.  


“So, you can probably tell I'm a lifeguard,” he smiled, gesturing to his ensemble. Isaac hadn't noticed it before, but he was indeed dressed as a lifeguard, with a bare chest, red swim trunks, and red flip flops. “And I teach kids at a camp about swimming and surfing and just basic water stuff right. I want to treat them tomorrow to frozen yogurt since it's the last day of camp,” he explained. Isaac bit his lip. It was a reasonable request.  


“So what are you thinking? Have them come here? Or what?” Isaac asked, leaning back against the red pleather backing and stretching his legs out.  


“That's why I needed you. I can't bring them anywhere, so I was hoping you had like big tubs of frozen yogurt I can buy and bring back to them,” he smiled, hoping it wasn't too much of a hassle. Isaac thought for a moment, looking up at the ceiling. It wasn't something Derek ordinarily allowed, but Isaac felt a draw towards this boy. He crossed his arms.  


“I can get you some, but you have to come with me into the back room and put them in the tubs with me okay?” He asked, already moving out of the booth and moving towards the back of the shop. The boy followed him to the small hallway. “Okay, that's Derek's office. I'm not supposed to be doing this, so we have to be really quiet,” they slid along the wall. Isaac peeked into Derek's office. The gruff man sat at his desk squinting over some papers and playing smooth jazz faintly on the radio. Isaac gave a brief nod to his cohort and made a break for the back room. The boy behind him skidded to a stop nearly knocking over boxes of cones stacked in front of the door. Isaac grabbed him before he could fall and peeked out the doorway to see if Derek was coming. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the hallway was clear but became increasingly aware of the boy's skin under his fingertips. Isaac stepped back abruptly and tried to keep his eyes on the guy's face.  


“I'm Scott by the way,” he whispered. Isaac cocked his head quizzically. “I just thought you should know considering you basically just groped me,” he laughed. Isaac felt the blood rush to his cheeks.  


“I did not! I was keeping us from being found out!” He replied, moving over towards the freezer where they kept some of the frozen yogurt in vats. Isaac eyed Scott's lifeguard ensemble. “Uh, I don't think you should be in here without a shirt on. Health policy and all,” Isaac noted, realizing that he probably should have denied Scott entry to the shop itself without a shirt on. He walked over to a box of extra t-shirts and threw one to Scott. This one had a purple swirling tie dye pattern instead of Isaac's blend of yellow, orange, and green. Scott eyed the wolf on the front.  


“Very interesting design,” he laughed, pulling it on. Isaac poked the silly drooling thing on Scott's shirt.  
“His name is Peter,” he commented, running his finger down the tongue. Scott looked up at him with a look of extreme confusion. Isaac jumped back, not comprehending at first that what he just did was extremely weird. Isaac turned around to go into the freezer, silently berating himself for being a class A creep. The awkward silence that ensued was deafening. Finally Scott spoke up.  


“Y'know, this logo kind of looks like Party God from Adventure Time,” he said. Isaac stopped unscrewing the cap to the strawberry frozen yogurt and took a long look at Scott's shirt. It certainly was not what Isaac was expecting Scott to say. He was expecting him to say something along the lines of 'you're a freak and i'm gonna go get my froyo from a place that doesn't have sketchy health codes,' or maybe even 'i'm calling the cops on your perverted ass. You are worse than Greenberg,' but he was definitely not expecting a random comment on Peter the Wolf. Isaac had to laugh; It did in fact look like Party God.  


“Oh no, Derek's gonna have another lawsuit on his hands,” he threw his head back, grabbing an ice cream scoop and tub and scraping it out. Scott helped by holding the buckets once they were full. Isaac screwed the caps back on and awkwardly scooted around Scott in the doorway to check the coast for Derek. “Okay, looks like we're okay to go,” he smiled, but a strong hand clapped his shoulder. The look in Scott's eyes told him who it was. Cringing, Isaac turned to face his oppressor. His eyes glowered, making him look even darker than usual.  


“Look, It's my fault, not Isaac's. Please don't yell at him,” Scott pleaded. Isaac gasped; why was this stranger defending him? Scott should just take the froyo and run. Besides, he gets chewed out by Derek all the time. Derek switched his gaze to the shorter boy in front of him, letting go of Isaac.  


“I can't let you get away with this,” he said solemnly. Scott gulped and looked at Isaac for help, but the curly haired boy just shrugged and shook his head.  


“Well, I was gonna pay for it...,”  


“That's not good enough,” Derek answered cooly. Isaac's heart was beating against his chest so hard he imagined himself as a cartoon with the heart bursting out of his body. The way Derek was holding his fists made Isaac fear that he was going to be cleaning someone's blood off the floor tonight. Scott sucked in a breath through his teeth, paralyzed on the spot. A tinny version of Justin Timberlake's Sexy Back played from somewhere inside Scott's pocket. He closed his eyes in embarrassment as he took out the smartphone. Isaac wanted to crawl into a hole and die. A picture of the boy who had been sitting at the booth earlier appeared on the screen as an identifier. Derek broke his harsh exterior to peer over Scott's fingers at the screen. “Who is that?” He asked somewhat eagerly. It had to be described as somewhat eagerly since Derek's voice only slightly rose above threatening, but it was progress. Scott raised an eyebrow at Isaac.  


“That's my friend Stiles,” he showed the screen at Derek. “He was at the shop earlier today. Said he was a big fan of your gingerbread flavor,” Scott tread the conversation carefully lest he awake the dragon once again. Derek raised the corners of his mouth in what could have been perceived as a smile by someone wearing thick foggy glasses.  


“That was my idea. Everyone was against it, but he likes it,” he mused, becoming less tense by the minute. Isaac took the opportunity to add his two cents.  


“Stiles could tell you in person if you let Scott take the froyo. He was going to pick him up later,” Isaac planted the seed in Derek's head even though it was completely false. Scott looked taken aback but rolled with it. Derek grunted, a strange cave man like form of communication he reverted to when he was bested.  


“Okay fine, pay for it and get out of here,” he said curmudgeonly, tromping out of the room with his arms crossed. Scott quickly texted Stiles to pick him up and come into the shop.  
As soon as the boss left, Isaac devolved into a fit of giggles which Scott joined in on. His snapback fell off, and Isaac had to lay on the ground to stop himself from falling over.  


“It looks like Peter is laughing too on your shirt,” Scott pointed out. Even though it wasn't a particularly funny statement, it made Isaac roar louder.  


“Dude stop, I'm gonna pee myself,” he drew his legs up to his chest and rolled onto his side. Scott put the tubs of frozen yogurt down and went to pull Isaac up off the floor. However, Scott stepped on Isaac's snapback and only fell on the floor next to Isaac, who only ended up laughing harder. His laughing stopped when he felt cold fingers on his neck, his every muscle tensing. “What are you doing?” He asked tightly. Scott moved to look him in the eye.  


“I didn't know you had curly hair,” he mentioned. Isaac rolled over to face him. Brown eyes stared back at him, no longer an annoyance. Their breathing quickened, electricity sparking between their bodies. Isaac felt like he was Danny Zuko at the end of Grease when Sandy meets him dressed all in black leather. He had to shake his head to keep himself from picturing Scott in black leather.  
They scooted closer together, their bodies pressed against one another. Isaac moved in to kiss Scott, but Scott pulled away.  


“I think we've contaminated this room enough today what with my shirtlessness and all. I don't think kissing will help,” he said nervously. Isaac worked hard not to let the hurt he felt appear on his face. Had he read the situation wrong? Of course Scott wasn't into him. Scott was a tanned lifeguard and Isaac worked at a frozen yogurt shop with a cheesy slogan and lots of lawsuits to deal with.  
Scott's phone rang again, alerting him that Stiles had arrived in his beat up Jeep. Isaac followed him out, helping him carry the froyo tubs and tried not to cry. Stiles stood in the yogurt shop talking to none other than Derek. Scott stopped mid stride, Isaac almost crashing into him, to stare at the scene. This hyperactive kid with flailing arms and a mouth moving a mile a minute was entertaining his cranky boss. Derek actually laughed, a sound as eerie and as alien sounding as nails dragging across a chalk board. Stiles caught Scott in the corner of his eye and gestured for him to come over and join them.  


“Hey Scott, have you met Derek? Oh, who's this? He's pretty cute,” Stiles commented, making Isaac flush a deep scarlet. Scott and Isaac walked out the door to put the frozen yogurt in the jeep while the couple continued to talk. Isaac could have sworn he saw Derek write down his number on Stiles' forearm hastily before they came back in. Isaac ducked behind the counter to avoid the awkward eye contact bound to happen with Scott before they left.  


Scott called out for Isaac, getting his hopes up. He rushed to the door, hoping Scott would say sorry or confess his love for him or hold up a boom box over his head. Instead, he just told him he forgot to give back the t-shirt. Isaac pouted and held out his hands for the article of clothing. Scott laughed as he pulled it off, grabbing the collar behind his neck and yanking.  


“Hey don't pout like that. You're too pretty to pout,” he smiled, leaning in and planting a chaste kiss on Isaac's lips. His body vibrated at the touch.  


“Will you be back?” Isaac asked as Scott climbed into Stiles' jeep.  


“I have a feeling I've developed a craving for froyo,” he said beaming in Isaac's direction as the car took off. He tried his best not to melt into a puddle of his own Isaac flavored frozen yogurt for the rest of the day. That would be hard to clean off the floor.


End file.
